A Thousand Packs of Wild Werewolves
by Briee
Summary: Title throws you off. Story about Bella and Edward and how she reacts when she thinks he's gone. Better story than it sounds. Goes with Smelling you one last time. BxE


**Author's note: I absolutely LOVE Twilight! It's probably the best book ever written! I totally wish I was Bella or Alice... both Jasper and Edward sound gorgeous!**

**Slight **_New Moon_** spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I am not and never will be Stephenie Meyer.**

**----------------------------------------------**

I woke up shaking, sweat drenching my body. Wildly, I looked around my room, but Edward was no where to be seen. I quickly got out of bed and rushed over to my disk player.

No cd.

I rushed over to were my photo album was, but I couldn't find it. I needed proof- something, anything at all- that Edward was still here. It must have all been a dream: the leaving in the forest, my non-coherency of life around me for months; it was but a dream. My mind kept telling me that that's what had happened last time, that this wasn't real.

But I still couldn't believe it until I saw Edward's smiling face.

I picked up the first pair of pants that I could find on the floor and put them on, throwing my pajama pants on my bed. I zipped up my sweater and rushed to the stairs, tripping and stumbling on my way down. I grabbed the keys for my truck on the table by the door and unlocked the door, forgetting to lock it back up afterwards.

I rushed to my truck, not really noticing the fact that it had stopped raining and that the moon was peaking out of the clouds.

I was sure that the loud roar of my truck would wake up Charlie, but when he didn't come rushing out, I guessed that he must have been tired from his day fishing. Before I could find out if in fact he hadn't woken up, I changed from park to drive and drove away.

I took the familiar route to the Cullen's beautiful home, but I didn't watch as the trees grew denser. Subconsciously, my eyes were looking left and right for any animal that might stray into the road but consciously, I continued suppressing the memory of the last time he left and I went to the empty house.

When I got there, my stomach clenched in fear; the house was dark. It was impossible that they hadn't hear me arrive; you didn't need ultra-hearing to know when my truck was on it's way. I walked up the door on trembling legs, praying that I didn't collapse at that very moment. I knocked, but no lights or sound was hear on the other side; just the echoing of my fist hitting the wooden door.

When no one answered, my legs buckled under me, my stomach in a tight little knot. Tears sprung to my eyes, but they didn't fall.

No one was here. They were gone. Again.

Anger suddenly pulsed through me. Edward had promised! He told me he was never leaving me for good ever again!

"Bella?"

My head snapped up and I saw an angel; only it wasn't my angel.

"Alice!" I cried as she rushed over me. Jasper was standing a ways behind her, looking slightly awkward. I wrapped my arms around her and I noticed her hesitate for a moment before doing the same.

"Hey, are you okay?" She probably already knew the answer, but still wanted to ask out of politeness.

I shook my head. "Edward, he isn't gone is he?" I asked, fear clearly shown in my voice.

Alice gave me a kind smile. "He's gone hunting, sweetie. He'll be back tomorrow."

I sighed in relief and realized that I had been holding in my breath, afraid at what my friend would tell me. "You're sure?"

She laughed her twinkling laugh. "Yes, I'm sure." She regarded my pale face and wide eyes for a moment. "You had a dream that he was gone."

I nodded. "I did. I dreamed that he left, like last time and that I was all alone again. I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing him again. And when he wasn't next to me when I woke up and I couldn't find any proof of him in my room, I freaked out. I had to make sure that it wasn't real."

Alice squeezed me gently. All the anxiety I felt melted away- I guessed that it was partly due to Jasper's gift. "But he's real, he'll be back and everything's okay. He, Emmet and Carlise went hunting together. Rosaline and Esme decided to have a girls night out together in Seattle. That's why no one was home when you knocked."

"I would have thought that you would be with them."

Alice and Jasper laughed in unison. I felt slightly left out, as if I didn't know what the personal joke was.

"It's our anniversary. We wanted to spend the time together," Jasper said, walking closer to us. He helped me up and made sure I was steady before letting me go.

"I'm sorry I intruded," I told them, my face flushing in embarrassment.

"It's okay. It's one of many to come and many that have past."

Alice regarded me for a moment before saying, "I don't think you're well enough to drive. Why don't you spend the night and wait for Edward? He'll be back bright and early and I know he was planing on visiting you after he dropped off some of his camping gear. I'm sure he'll like the surprise."

"But I'll be intruding. I don't want to be a burden to you..."

Alice laughed. "I don't mind and I doubt Jasper minds, do you?"

Jasper grinned. "I don't mind at all. In fact, you smell so good..." Alice nudged him in the ribs and we all laughed.

I followed the couple into the house and I yawned. "Maybe you should go upstairs into Edward's room. You can sleep on the bed he just got." I raised my eyebrow and Alice laughed. "He got it so you could sleep over with him." I grinned like a child at Christmas and ran upstairs as fast as I could without breaking my neck.

I opened the door and my jaw dropped. Alice was right, there was a bed. But, it was so big that there must have been a different name for it. If what my mother back home had was a king, this must have been the grandfather of all king beds. I rushed over and threw myself onto the soft, pillow-like bed and marveled at how much it smelted like Edward. Before long, I fell asleep dreaming of Edward and me in this bed together...

I woke up to a thunk on the floor. "Bella?!" Edward's warm voice covered me in a blanket of comfort and I opened my eyes groggily.

"Hey you."

"Hey, love," my heart fluttered at that, "what are you doing here?"

I sat up just as Edward came to sit next to me. "You sound ungrateful at my being here," I teased.

He laughed and kissed me hard on the mouth. I could feel myself melting in his arms as he placed me into his lap. "Never. I'm just surprised."

"I needed to make sure you were still here," I confessed, resting my head on his shoulder. "I had a horrible nightmare that you left me again and when I woke up you weren't there. I looked for your cd in my stereo but it wasn't there and I couldn't find my scrapbook. I was worried so I came here."

"I told you I'm never leaving you Bella. I promised it in fact."

"I know," I muttered into his shoulder. "But I was still afraid."

His hand brushed my cheek and shivers ran through me. "Don't be," he whispered. "If there was any way I could show you how much I love you without the fear of hurting you, believe me, I would." He laid a kiss on my forehead. "I truly do love you."

"I know. And I love you too. There is a way thought..."

"Bella..." he warned, but I ignored him.

"Change me. Please Edward, I can't stand it anymore! Change me and I'll marry you. I never want to you to leave. Ever."

"How about you marry me and then I'll change you."

"But you're dead and I'm not so the marriage won't be valid."

He chuckled. "You always have to find a loophole, don't you?"

I grinned up at him. "Only when it comes to being with you."

He kissed me again.

---------

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," Carlise said, closing his father's priesting book.

Edward and I grinned at each other and he bent down to give me a small kiss. Cheers and applause sounded louder in my sensitive ears, but I didn't care.

My parents had taken our marriage and the fact that I was going to become a vampire pretty harshly, but in the end, I convinced them that without Edward, I would be nothing. I even brought up the months that I was lifeless, which pretty much help them make up their minds.

Slowly, but surely, they will probably adjust to it, but it's not like I could have not told them. Eventually, I'd have to see them again and I would have looked the exact same at 30 as I did at 18. That would have been hard to explain.

In the ceremony hall, Jessica and Mike came up to us, the former at lot happier for us than the latter. I felt slightly bad for him, but it was his fault he still thought he had a chance with me.

"I can't believe you guys are married! You seem so young, but I guess you guys were so in love that it was sure to happen anyways!" She gave me a hug and I had to be sure to be gentle as so not to crush her. Mike shook each of our hands, but by the smirk on Edward's face, I could tell he wasn't too pleased.

"Thanks," I told her. "It means a lot that you came."

"Call me up when you've moved into your new house," she told me, giving me a wink.

After she went off to dance with Mike, Charlie, Renee and Phil came over.

"Are you happy Bells?" Charlie asked me.

I grinned. "Definitely."

"Well, then I'm happy for you. I think your mother and Phil are too."

My mother came over and I hugged her gently. "I love you mom."

"I love you too. I'm glad you told us the truth too," Renee told me. "I think it would have been a shock to see you daughter who's supposed to be 30 with her husband who's supposed to be 30 also, look like they're both still 18."

"Technically, I'm going to be 17 forever, but I guess I can pass for 18," Edward teased, laughing along with everyone else.

That night, Edward and I moved into our new home a few miles from Forks. We bought a small place- much to Edwards displeasure- that had a big backyard and a few acres of forest. The seclusion was part of the reason I loved the house. That way, I could learn to hunt without worrying about hurting humans.

"I know you don't really like this place, but it's small and we're just two..."

"If you like it, then I like it," Edward told me, kissing my forehead.

I grinned. "Then I love it."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed me softly on the lips. "Are you sure this is what you wanted? No regrets? Cause, you can't exactly take it back."

"I would take a thousand packs of wild werewolves to make me even consider it." I ran my fingers down his soft cheek. "There's nothing in this world or the next that would ever make me regret becoming a vampire so I can be with you forever. Don't ever forget that."

I continued running my fingers up and down his cheek and my angel purred. I smiled warmly at him. I kissed him, softly at first, and then harder. This time, he was able to respond without restraint and his arms snaked around my waist, bringing me as close as I could possibly be.

I could totally get used to this kind of life.

The End

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- -----

**Author's note: This is pretty much my first Twilight fic. It was swimming in my mind for a while and since I'm in the "lovers high" at the moment, I decided to write it!**

**For anyone who's read "Alice, I think", I'm sorry to announce that the story has been deleted, BUT I will end up reposting it at some point with minor and major changes.**


End file.
